Tradition
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: Gene told Alex is was a tradition to stamp a new woman's bottom when they join CID. but the tradition had to start somewhere and why not with Annie?


When Annie Cartwright walked into CID that day all the men looked at her with a childish glee while attempting to look innocent.

"Hello?" she said nervously. Ray broke out into an evil grin and Sam shifted uncomfortably, avoiding all eye contact with her. Something bad had happened and Sam can't tell her. "Did something happen?"

A door slammed open and she jumped before turning to see the Guv. He looked smug and arrogant as always but there was something even smugger around him. "Right" he said loudly, "me and the boys have been thinking DC Flash-Knickers. You are our first female officer in the CID and we should start a tradition for all the feminist military that'll be following you"

"Guv?" Annie squeaked starting to feel a little scared. Sam moved forwards and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder; she couldn't help but lean in a little.

"Don't worry Annie, I wouldn't let them do anything too harmful or objectifying" he said in his best negotiating voice. A warm soft firm voice that really gave her shivers down her spine.

"We decided to lock him in the boot when he wouldn't shut up" the Guv said dashing some of Annie's hopes of this new tradition being a cake eating contest or something innocent. "Here's the deal little girl, we're going to stamp your bottom with one of the property stamps, then we'll all get pissed and show off our delightful romps to you. Kapeesh?"

"What? You can't look at my bottom, it isn't right!" Annie protested, her voice shrieking slightly.

The Guv winced. "Blimey, Tyler how the hell do you put up with that? She sounds like a little mouse, any squeaker and shriller she'll be my wife"

"Oh shut up Gene" Sam snapped. "You're scaring her. Let's just drop this idea and get back to work"

"Poof" the Guv muttered. "All right men" he said louder, "get the Flash-Knickers"

All of a sudden Ray and Chris grabbed hold of Annie's arms and began to drag her to a desk. "Let me go!" she said squirming. "This is violating my rights; you're supposed to be professional. Sam! Help, stop them, please!"

"He even tries and I'll have him locked up for the day and you don't want that, do you?" the Guv said a little patronising.

"I' m really sorry Annie" Sam said weakly.

She could hear the Guv stepping behind her as his firm, large and calloused hands pushed her back gently but firmly. She bent under his will without a single thought and screwed her hands into fists and he began to undo her jeans. It was humiliating and frustrating all at the same time.

"Would ya look at the romp on that?" Ray said admiringly as some of the other guys whistled.

"Shut up and respect her, will you?" Sam snapped. Annie felt a little warmth of happiness rise within her. At least Sam was still being respectful.

"Still, you're lucky Boss. She's got a nice bottom" Chris said excitedly. Annie couldn't help but giggle a little when she heard Sam smack Chris.

"Right then, DC Annie Cartwright we would like to formally welcome you to the Manchester Division A CID" the Guv said with an extra air of arrogance around him. He then stamped Annie's bottom harshly, she winced at the stinging pain she felt. It was almost like when she was spanked as a child. Humiliating and sore. "Welcome abroad Flash-Knickers"

She slowly stood up and hastily pulled her knickers and jeans back in place as the men snickered at her. Sam was blushing lightly and shifting awkwardly. She smiled sweetly at him, silently showing that she didn't blame him. Her heart fluttered a bit when he smiled awkwardly back.

LoMLoMLoMLoM

Throughout the day Annie couldn't even move without one of the men sniggering. Every time she opened her mouth to say something one of them would whisper and the other would snicker. Normally she would feel humiliated and furious at the treatment she was receiving and normally Sam would be the first to jump to her defence. But for some reason Sam was blushing and awkward while her curiosity was growing more and more.

It was the comments.

She didn't catch most of them but some of them where strange. Some said 'lucky Tyler'; others were 'Boss's girl' and so on. She was starting to wonder what she actually had stamped onto her bottom. She wondered if it was some sort of elaborate joke and she was never stamped, just spanked.

Bugger.

So during her lunch hour she ran to Phyllis. "I need you to look at my bottom" she blurted out. Phyllis raised an eyebrow and Annie rethought what she said and blushed. "The Guv did something and I don't know what" she whispered hastily.

"I see. Bloody perverted bastard. One day I'll get him banged up for touching a girl's arse" Phyllis said darkly. "Come on dear, let's go to the bathroom and have a peek"

They hurried into the bathroom and double checked that no one was in the cubicles before Annie undid her jeans and pulled down her knickers. She bit her lip nervously as Phyllis remained silent while her reflection was grinning.

"Well?" Annie said quietly after five excruciatingly long minutes.

"It says Property of Sam Tyler" Phyllis said before bursting into cackling laughter.

LoMLoMLoMLoM

It was late at night when they arrived.

Annie was half asleep on her sofa waiting for them because she didn't want to be surprised again. So when a car started to honk loudly outside she knew it was the guys from CID. Mostly because it had an air of impatience that was just plain Gene Hunt. Jumping off the sofa and rushing to the front door, Annie ripped it open to find all the men mooning her.

One particular bottom that she knew oh so very well looked tense and uncomfortable with this. Sam was always a little more conservative than the others, even now after a year of working with Gene Hunt.

Quickly grabbing her things, Annie ran out on the street towards them.

"All right, Flash-Knickers?" the Guv said pulling his trousers up.

"Just enjoying the view" Annie said nodding towards Sam. The others leered and jeered. She cleared her throat and they all looked at her. "Had Sam ever been initiated?" she fluttered her eyelashes innocently and held out a stamp.

The Guv grinned evilly. "Raymondo, Chris pin him down"

"Wha-"

Before Sam could even finish his sentence he was pinned to the wall, his face smacked against the wall. His jeans slipped further down and Annie couldn't resist licking her lips as she most definitely enjoyed the view.

"All yours Flash-Knickers" the Guv said in his best imitation of a gentleman. He stepped back in a large dramatic gesture and then turned to take a cigarette from Ray.

Annie walked up until her chest brushed against Sam's back; she leaned further in and whispered into his ear, her breath tickling his ear. "I showed you mine, you can show me yours"

She then stamped down on his bottom hard causing him to flinch.

Stepping back she enjoyed the view of Sam Tyler's small pert bottom with bold black ink letters standing out even in the poor light of the street.

_Property of A. Cartwright _


End file.
